A New Beginning
by Archangel1
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's basically about the breakdown and rebuilding of the X-Men team. Please R/R. Thanks!


  


  


  


**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-Men or any of the characters. If I did the show would be very different and messed up. Please send me any comments and please review! If enough people like it I'll write a sequel. Thanks!

  


  


  


  


** A New Beginning**

  


It had been a year since Havok had supposedly died in the explosion and a few months after Scott Summers, aka Cyclops, had died at the hands of the villain Mr. Sinister. Both the X-Factor and X-Men teams had broken up after these events took place. The X-Factor team was completely torn apart and a few of the X-Men were on leave from the team.

None of the X-Factor members have been heard from or seen since the explosion that had killed their dear leader.

  


Professor Xavier had been injured in the battle with Sinister and had been taken to Lilandra to be healed with the Shi'ar's advanced technology. 

  


Jean Grey, known more commonly know as Phoenix, had been absolutely devastated by her husband Scott Summer's death and had left the X-Men very shortly after he was killed.

  


Beast and Nightcrawler went for a trip for some time off but Beast eventually came back after he sorted out all his problems. Nightcrawler continued on his journey around the world. Marrow eventually left and joined him. They both haven't been heard of since.

  


After the explosion which changed all their lives, none of the X-Factor members have been seen and their fate is questioned.

  


Before leaving, Xavier split the team into two groups, the blue and gold teams. The blue team, led by Shadowcat, consisted of: Gambit, Psylocke, Colossus, and Iceman. This team was mostly backup for the Gold team.

  


The gold team, led by Storm, consisted of: Beast, Rogue, Angel, Wolverine, Jubilee, and Morph, they were the main fighting team.

  


The gold team was having a training session in the danger room, with Storm at the controls.

  


Wolverine dodge a laser shot headed straight for him. "We've got to take out the lasers!"

  


"I'm all over it," shouted Jubilee as she destroyed two laser guns. She turned her head to come face-to-face with a tentacle-like claw headed for her. 

  


The tentacle exploded right in front of her, Angel flying out from the small cloud of smoke.

  


A huge explosion rocked the whole mansion. Everything stopped and everyone stood still.

  


"Somethin' tells me that ain't part of the exercise," stated Rogue.

  


Angel nodded, "I agree."

  


Wolverine sniffed the air. "Something isn't right."

  


Storm's voice was suddenly heard over the speaker. "Everyone, we have a situation, get up here immediately! The blue team is on their way!"

  


The X-Men ran out of the danger room, meeting Storm in the hallway. They ran to the lobby to find a huge hole where the door used to be. They quickly ran outside to find Mystique, Sabertooth, and Juggernaut.

  


Sabertooth and Wolverine automatically went straight for eachother, "So we meet again, little man. One of us isn't going to walk away from this and it ain't gonna be me!" shouted Sabertooth. Wolverine grunted, "We'll see about that!" He tackled Sabertooth to the ground and they both rolled around, exchanging blows.

  


Mystique and Juggernaut walked up to the others while Magneto, appearing from the sky, landed behind his two flunkies. He spoke, "Give it up X-Men. You are no match against us without Xavier helping you."

  


Storm immediately took over her leader role. "Rogue, you take out Juggernaut, Jubilee, you get Mystique. The rest of you help me take out Magneto."

  


"Sure thing sugah" "Don't worry about me" "It will be my pleasure" "Let's get him!" "Take him down," were their replies. 

  


Rogue flew over to Juggernaut. "Miss me darlin'?" Juggernaut didn't answer and just aimed a punch. Rogue dodged and then gathered all her strength and punched him, sending him flying. Mystique snuck up behind Rogue but before she could do anything, she was blasted away by Jubilee. "Gotcha!" she yelled.

  


Angel and Morph were taken out immediately by Magneto. Beast distracted Magneto while Storm summoned her lightning and struck Magneto. It had barely any effect. Magneto levitated and bent a long slab of metal then wrapped it around Storm and Beast, along with Morph and Angel. Morph tried to change into someone big with lots of power but everytime Magneto tightened the metal and Morph squished his friends.

  


Mystique took her gun and shot Rogue in the back while Juggernaut came running back and lightly threw Jubilee to the ground. They picked them up, put collars on them that stopped their powers, and threw them in front of Magneto while Sabertooth did the same with Wolverine.

  


The X-Men struggle but to no avail. "Admit defeat X-Men, you are and never will be a match for us," Magneto boasted.

  


"Where are the others?" Morph asked Storm. Storm just shrugged, crestfallen, and as if on cue, Omega Red and Mr. Sinister appeared with the blue team in the mutant collars and chained together. They were thrown down with their friends in front of Magneto. They all shot death glares at Sinister, who just smirked.

  


All of a sudden the X-Men's chains and collars were broken and Omega Red's coils were wrapped very tightly around himself. He gasped for air and snaps could be heard from his body. Blood oozed down his body and he fell to the ground either unconscious or dead. No one cared which. While they were distracted another huge slab of metal wrapped around Magneto, who was too distracted by the scene with Omega Red to notice. A blur also flew past and went around Mystique, creating a whirlwind. The whirlwind was too powerful to stop and Mystique was flung into Sabertooth. They were both knocked out. Everyone watched the blur go back and stop on a hill. They all followed it and gasped.

  


On the hill stood former X-Factor members Quicksilver and Polaris. Quicksilver hadn't changed that much. His once blue costume was now black but his gloves, boots, and lightning stripe down the front of his costume were still white. Polaris had changed some too. He once long, full curly green hair was now straight and just past her shoulders. She had a blue and yellow outfit with black gloves, boots, and belt.

  


Beast looked at Rouge and smiled. "Shall we?"

  


Rogue grinned, "Let's go!"

  


They both sprang up and uppercutted Juggernaut, the power of them sending him out of view.

  


"I believe it is time to retreat," Sinister said, while dodging Angel's wing missiles.

  


Magneto, who had just gotten free from the metal slab said, "Never, We can still win-" He was cut off by Gambit exploding cards. He grunted then nodded to Sinister. He picked up Sabertooth and Mystique and flew away, levitating Omega Red with him in a magnetic shield as he flew away. Mr. Sinister ran away beneath them.

  


Polaris and Quicksilver walked down to meet the group. Shadowcat, Storm, and Iceman went to meet them. Iceman immediately went to Polaris and hugger her.

  


"What happened, Lorna? Where were you all this time?" 

  


Polaris hugged him back slightly.

  


"I'll....tell you later Bobby."

  


Shadowcat and Storm looked at eachother and smiled. They then turned to Quicksilver. It was Shadowcat who spoke.

  


"So, thanks for the help back there. Can we count on you staying here for a while? We would be honored if you stayed."

  


Quicksilver and Polaris looked at eachother and Quicksilver answered.

  


"We'd love to."

  


"Great!" Storm said.

  


Cut to: The Next Day

  


The X-Men were taking the day off to rejoice and catch up on old times with their friends. Storm, Shadowcat, and Beast were discussing what happened with Polaris, Quicksilver, and X-Factor.

  


"Well, I was absolutely devastated when...the explosion happened," explained Polaris, "and so I decided that I needed to go away. Quicksilver had joined me and helped me through it. We then began training and worked on improving our powers to become more powerful. After about most of they year we decided to come back. We figured it would be useless to try and rebuild X-Factor." 

  


"Besides," Quicksilver cut in, "we couldn't find anyone."

  


Polaris nodded and continued, "So we decided to come here and it looks like we did just in time. You know the rest."

  


No one spoke for a minute, Storm, Shadowcat, and Beast absorbing all the information they had just received. 

  


Quicksilver looked around and noticed something. "Weren't there more of you?" 

  


Beast spoke up after a moment of silence. "I assume you heard about Scott's death?"

  


They both nodded.

  


He went on. "Well, after that the team kind of broke apart, Jean was-" He was cut off by the image of Professor Xavier on a hologram. Everyone gathered around. 

  


"Greetings X-Men, Polaris, Quicksilver."

  


Everyone nodded and he continued.

  


"I heard about what happened. I am very pleased with you. I am still being healed but I have just received an urgent report. In Canada, Mr. Sinister and Mystique have gathered the Marauders and they are wreaking havoc across the whole country. Storm, since your team is more prepared for this, I want you to go. Blue team, I want you to stay here and take the gold team's place. Work on improving your powers and you will become very powerful."

Everyone nodded and agreed except for Wolverine.

  


"Now Logan, I know about your past in Canada so I want you to stay here. Colossus will take your place. I feel that is best and besides, Colossus and Kitty have a history and I don't want it interfering on any of the missions. And Polaris and Quicksilver, I would like it if you would stay and join the blue team."

  


Wolverine felt relieved and Shadowcat and Colossus looked away. Polaris and Quicksilver nodded and accepted his offer.

"I want your team to leave tomorrow morning Storm. As of now they are our greatest threat. Good luck and I hope to see you all soon." With that, his image faded out.

  


Cut to: The Next Day, Evening

  


"Things sure are quieter now that half the team is gone," stated Psylocke.

  


All of the blue team members were lounging around except for Shadowcat who was monitoring the mansion.

  


Shadowcat's voice boomed out of the speaker. "Okay team, we've got a report of a mutant riot going on downtown. This is our first test so gear up and get the to hangar ASAP!"

  


Logan rubbed his ears and grunted, "Geez Kitty, could you be any louder?"

  


Shadowcat shut the doors after everyone except Wolverine had left.

  


"What...?"

  


Kitty Pryde's cheery voice was again heard over the speaker. "This is a little number from Siryn and Banshee. Enjoy Logan!"

  


Wolverine's face fell and for the first time in his whole life, he was scared. Shadowcat turned the volume up high and turned on the tape. Logan fell to his knees screaming when it started. When it ended Shadowcat phased though the wall and Logan was breathing heavily. Shadowcat laughed and grinned.

  


"Getting old, Logan? Hurry up, I don't want any stragglers on my team!" 

  


With that, Wolverine growled, jumped up and ran towards her. "I'll show you old!" She phased through the wall before he came close.

  


Cut to: In the Mini-Jet

  


Shadowcat laughed. Wolverine just glared and rubbed the bump on his head which was slowly healing. 

  


"It's not my fault your slow on reflexes and don't have my powers."

  


"We're coming up on the target," Quicksilver said from the cockpit.

  


Everyone gathered around Shadowcat. "Okay, we're going in teams of two, except for Quicksilver who will be our backup. Team one will be Psylocke and Iceman."

  


Iceman grinned and put his arm around Psylocke. She glared and brought her fist up and a psychic knife appeared around her fist. His face faltered and he backed off. "Ok, I understand."

  


"Gambit, your with Polaris as team two."

  


Gambit turned to Polaris. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, cher."

  


Polaris rolled her eyes and sighed. She then grinned and moved closer towards Gambit. "Well, I guess so Remy. I bet we work _real_ good together." With that she backed off and tried not to laugh. Gambit was too stunned to do anything and stayed quiet.

  


"And lastly, Logan, your with me." Wolverine grimaced. "Of course," he muttered.

  


"Here we go," shouted Shadowcat as she opened the side door. "Team one, go!"

  


Iceman went out on his ice slide while Psylocke simply jumped and landed on the ground. 

  


"Team two, ready...go!"

  


Polaris used her magnetic field to levitate Gambit and herself on to the roof.

  


"Let's go, Wolvy!" Shadowcat said as she walked out on the air and down to the building and phased through the roof. Wolverine jumped and went through a window in the building. Quicksilver landed the mini-jet about a mile away.

  


Polaris and Gambit landed directly in front of Magneto and Omega Red, who was surprisingly alive and fully healed.

  


Gambit stood up straight. "So we meet, mon ami."

  


Without warning Omega Red's coils shot out and wrapped around Polaris. Gambit immediately took a few cards, absorbed their energy and threw them at Omega Red's coil. It exploded and Polaris was freed. The coils regenerated faster than anyone could of thought and before they could do anything, Gambit and Polaris were both wrapped up and being squeezed to death.

  


Polaris tried to use her magnetic powers to move Omega Red's coil away but it was no use. Gambit then got a good idea. He got hold of the coil and absorbed it's energy. It exploded after a few seconds sending all three of them flying. Unfortunately for Omega Red, he was too close to the edge of the roof. He flew off and down he went, landing with a big thump. Blood lay on the roof and on the side of the building.

  


Cut to: Psylocke and Iceman

  


Avalanche and Juggernaut stood before them.

  


"Back for more, eh Juggy?" Psylocke asked.

  


"I will wipe the floor with you puny X-Men!" He yelled back.

  


"Bring it on!" Iceman yelled.

  


Juggernaut barreled towards Iceman, who quickly made a puddle of ice that ran up four floors on the building across the street. Juggernaut slipped and sped all the way into the fourth floor wall. Iceman grinned, "Ha, is that all you got?" He used his ice slide to go into the fourth floor.

  


Psylocke and Avalanche stared eachother down. They ran towards eachother and clashed with great force, Avalanche trying to use his shock waves and Psylocke trying to use her psychic knife to knock him unconscious. They exchanged jabs and blows with equal force. Avalanche's helmet was off and blood trickled down Psylocke's face.

Right when they were about to attack eachother again, Omega Red's corpse fell from the sky onto Avalanche. Psylocke couldn't help but laugh. "That takes care of him. She walked to the building where Iceman and Juggernaut were. She looked up at the fourth floor. 'How did they get all the way up there?' she thought to herself. She shrugged and then teleported up there.

  


Cut to: Shadowcat and Wolverine 

  


As soon as Wolverine landed and saw Sabertooth he leapt straight towards him. They clawed and scratched eachother mercilessly, shredding eachother. Logan put all of his energy into one powerful blow but missed, and Sabertooth took this opportunity to swipe him across the stomach, almost cutting him in half. Wolverine fell back, coughing up blood. Sabertooth stood above him, boasting. "At last I have defeated you!"

  


Shadowcat stared in horror at what happened. She began to run but was tackled to the ground by Sauron. She kicked him off, jumped on the air and began running towards the steel ceiling, with Sauron flying directly underneath her at full speed. She ran as fast as she could, knowing Sauron wasn't bright enough to figure out what she was doing. She reached the ceiling a second before Sauron and phased through. Before Sauron could react, he slammed into the ceiling at full force and a sickening snap could be heard. He fell to the floor and lied there in a pool of his own blood.

  


Shadowcat phased back through and looked down. She started running on the air towards Sabertooth, blind fury and hatred in her eyes.

  


Cut to: Rooftop with Magneto

  


Gambit and Polaris slowly stood up. Polaris smiled. "Nice move, cajun." "Thanks, cher." He replied. They both turned and faced Magneto.

  


Magneto was angry. They had defeated who quite possibly could have been the strongest mutant in the world, next to him and Apocalypse, of course. "You will pay dearly for that, X-Men." He then sent out very powerful magnetic waves.

  


Polaris used her own magnetic powers to create a magnetic shield around herself. Gambit didn't have that much luck. He was thrown back into the rooftop toolshed.

  


"Gambit!" Polaris yelled as she ran towards him. He was lying in pieces of the toolshed, unconscious. He was bleeding all over and had a sharp piece of wood sticking completely through his left leg. She gasped and pulled out the piece of wood. She bent a thin layer of metal tightly around the wound to stop the bleeding.

  


As she turned around, she used her magnetic powers to gather all the nails and shot them at Magneto like darts. He was surprised and was hit by all but a few of them. They raced towards eachother and fought hard, exchanging blows and using their magnetic powers against eachother. Magneto took a moment to breathe. "You have been training, your powers are almost as good as mine." He held his hand out. "Join me, together we can rule the world!"

  


Polaris stared at his hand. After a few moments she took it and spun him around, while picking up a sharp piece of metal with her powers and stabbed it through his back. He gasped in pain. He jumped back and they stared eachother down. They both gathered their powers into balls of magnetism and shot them eachother. A blinding light lit up the sky and a huge explosion rocked the whole building.

  


Cut to: Juggernaut and Iceman

  


Psylocke winced at the explosion in the sky as she teleported to the fourth floor. 'I wonder what that was. I hope everyone is okay' she thought to herself. She peered inside and saw Juggernaut beating Iceman. She hurriedly ran over to them.

  


Iceman was being beaten senseless. Juggernaut lifted him up and threw him against the wall. He slid down and laid sprawled on the floor. The wall behind him crumbled and he almost fell. Just as Juggernaut stood above him ready to deliver the final blow, a psychic knife appeared through his stomach. 

  


Juggernaut clutched his stomach and turned around. Psylocke grabbed hold of him and with amazing strength began twirling around in a circle. She teleported to the roof and let go of him. He flew completely out of view. She then teleported back down in front of Iceman. He looked up gratefully, "Thanks, Betsy."

  


"No problem, Bobby. You'd do-"

  


She was cut off by a powerful shockwave sending her flying out the fourth floor room. She screamed the whole way down. Iceman stared in shock and looked down to find her lying in a pool of blood. Rage filled his eyes. He quickly jumped up and collected all of his ice powers.

  


Avalanche looked questioningly then prepared to give him a blast of his shockwave but the power that Iceman was collecting was too much, causing him to lose concentration and be moved back. Iceman then let go of the blast and it hit Avalanche, instantly turning him into a large ice cube and sending him flying through the other wall. He hit the ground and shattered into a million pieces all over the road. Iceman looked satisfied and jumped down and went to go and help Psylocke.

  


Cut to: Shadowcat and Sabertooth

  


Shadowcat ran down the air at amazing speed. Sabertooth had his hand up and was preparing to give Wolverine the fatal blow. Out of nowhere she came and surprised Sabertooth. She ran into him at full force, sending them both sprawling onto the floor, hitting it with full impact. Shadowcat quickly jumped up and began kicking Sabertooth. "You could've killed him!" She yelled.

  


Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the building, pieces of the roof fell and Shadowcat was completely knocked off her feet.

  


Sabertooth took this advantage and got up. He went over to Shadowcat and lifted her up by her neck. Before he could do anything, three razor sharp claws stuck through his stomach. He gasped and dropped Shadowcat. He then fell backwards and laid still. 

  


Wolverine helped Shadowcat up. "Thanks Kitty." She smiled. "Thank you too."

  


They walked over to Sabertooth. Shadowcat spoke. "Is he alive?"

  


They stood in silence for a second. Sabertooth suddenly jumped up and slashed Shadowcat across the face, spraying blood. She fell to the floor, out cold. Wolverine growled in rage then slashed Sabertooth deep across the stomach. He then jumped back and charged him with all his power. Sabertooth was sent into a pillar, completely obliterating it.

  


The walls and the ceiling began crumbling and pieces of the ceiling began falling. Logan quickly regained his composure and ran to Shadowcat. He gently picked her up and jumped out of the way as a big piece of the ceiling landed directly where they were a second ago.

  


He ignored Sabertooth's pleas for help and ran out the door. He carefully placed Shadowcat down a safe distance away. He then went in search of the others.

  


Cut to: Building rubble

  


Polaris opened her eyes and carefully sat up. She surveyed her surroundings and noticed that she was in what was left of the building. She groaned and got up. She walked around and spotted Magneto lying under a huge piece of rock. She growled in disgust and kept searching for Gambit.

  


She found his arm sticking out from a pile of rubble. She rushed over and removed everything off of him. She lifted him up and used her powers to put a magnetic field around him and walked off in search of the others, Gambit levitating behind her.

  


Cut to: Iceman

  


Iceman carefully jumped down and swiftly moved over to Psylocke. He checked her pulse and sighed in relief. "Thank god you're still alive."

  


He carefully picked her up and began walking down the street. After a few minutes he spotted Wolverine. He began running towards him while cradling Psylocke in his arms.

  


"Hey, Logan!"

  


Wolverine looked up and saw Iceman carrying Psylocke. He ran over to meet them. "What happened? Is she okay?" He asked.

  


"We ran into Juggernaut and Avalanche. Need I say more?"

  


Wolverine shook his head, "Kitty was hurt-"

  


"Bobby! Logan!"

  


They turned and saw Polaris running towards them with Gambit and Shadowcat in her magnetic field. "I found Kitty lying down." 

  


Wolverine answered, "Yeah, I put here there to rest. We should get back to the mansion." He opened his communicator. "Quicksilver, come here quickly!"

  


In a few minutes they were on their way back to the mansion, Psylocke, Gambit, and Shadowcat were in the infirmary where Polaris was doing her best to help heal their wounds.

  


Cut to: A Day Later

  


"then I woke up in the rubble," Polaris finished her story.

  


They all nodded. Gambit and Psylocke were still healing and Juggernaut was found in the mansion unconscious. "I hope something like that never happens again," stated Kitty, who had a bandage on her cheek. "Oh well, now we get to clean the mansion!" Everyone sighed and got cleaning supplies.

  


Cut to: A Week Later

  


The mansion was now completely back to normal and everyone was back to perfect health, Gambit and Psylocke had healed faster than expected. The team was lined up and Shadowcat was speaking to all of them.

  


"Well guys, Xavier and I are very proud of you. We defeated everyone and didn't lose anyone! It's a little late, but we decided to throw a-" 

  


She was cut off by the ceiling exploding and Magneto flying in through the smoke.

Magneto quickly flew down and grabbed Polaris and flew off before anyone could do anything. They all stood staring, not able to do anything but watch.

  


  


To Be Continued...?


End file.
